Forever
by Vermthy
Summary: ONE SHOT!/Kencan! Akhirnya Ino bisa berkencan dengan Gaara setelah sekian lama. Pacarnya yang biasanya selalu sibuk dengan baju kantor kesayangannya itu-salah-bisnis itu akhirnya mau meluangkan waktunya selama 1 jam hari Minggu nanti. Berapa lama? Hanya 1 jam saudara-saudara! Sekali lagi 1 JAM! # ditendang ke segitiga bermuda #/Warning : Abal, gaje, typo, OCC, dll./ DLDR..


**TITLE :** **FOREVER**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : GAAINO**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/HUMOR**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, ABAL, BANYAK TYPO, DAN KEEKSOTISAN LAINNYA.**

* * *

Kencan! Akhirnya Ino bisa berkencan dengan Gaara setelah sekian lama. Pacarnya yang biasanya selalu sibuk dengan baju kantor kesayangannya itu-salah-bisnis itu akhirnya mau meluangkan waktunya selama 1 jam hari Minggu nanti. Berapa lama? Hanya 1 jam saudara-saudara! Sekali lagi 1 JAM! # ditendang ke segitiga bermuda #

Karena Gaara yang selalu sibuk dengan perusahaannya, Ino yang sedang kuliah pun merasa kesepian. Setiap hari ia merayu Gaara dan mengajaknya berkencan, tapi hasilnya? nihil. Gaara selalu sibuk dan lebih sering berdiam di meja kantor daripada menghabiskan waktunya bersama Ino. Sampai-sampai terkadang Ino merasa cemburu pada meja kantor yang dianggapnya beruntung itu. Beruntung? Beruntung karena sebagian waktu Gaara dihabiskan dengan meja kantornya. Kecuali jika Gaara harus keluar kota.

Dan kini, pada sore Sabtu yang biasanya digunakan oleh pasangan untuk berkencan menghabiskan malam minggu, Ino sedang sibuk membongkar lemari dan peti bajunya, ia menghancurkan kamarnya dalam sekejab dengan cara melempar baju tak tentu arahnya. Ada yang ke atas tempat tidur, meja rias, meja belajar, dan rekor terjauhnya adalah sudut kamar dekat balkon, Oh, oh, pintu kamar mandi di kamar Ino terbuka… dan… ada sekitar 3 baju di dalam bathup yang menanti untuk dirapikan kembali. Yeah, sepertinya itulah rekor terjauhnya.

"Uugh.. enaknya pakai baju yang mana, yaa?" ucap Ino sambil mengambil berbagai macam outfit dari lemari bajunya yang **lagi-lagi** dilempar ke sembarang tempat. Bahkan ada sekitar 7 baju yang berdiam dengan manis di tempat sampahnya, hasil lemparan Ino.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Ino terbuka dan Inoichi -ayah Ino- yang masuk ke dalam kamar anak semata wayangnya itu segera disambut dengan sebuah bra yang-ehem- berenda dan menerawang bagi pemakainya. Seketika wajah Inoichi memerah seperti tomat, apalagi 'benda itu' mendarat tepat di wajahnya.

Ino yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka segera menoleh dan terkejut melihat salah satu bra **terseksi**nya berada di wajah ayahnya. Segera ia mengambil 'benda itu' dan melemparkannya kembali ke dalam lemarinya. "Oh, ayah… a, ada apa ke kamarku?" tanya Ino dengan gugup sambil memasang tampang _innocent_.

Inoichi yang masih dengan rona merahnya memandang seluruh kamar Ino yang berantakan, bahkan lubang semut(?) pun ia perhatikan. Dengan rona merah yang makin menyamar, Inoichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ada apa dengan kamarmu, Ino?"

"Eh? Ah? Kamarku?" Ino yang ber eh ah segera melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Hmm… seperti _Titanic_ mungkin?" ucap Ino dengan polosnya. Kamar Ino memang seperti _Titanic_ alias kapal hancur kini.

Inoichi kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membatin melihat tingkah anaknya yang seperti anak SMP ini. "Kau ada kencan dengan Gaara?" tanyanya _to the point._

Seketika wajah Ino merona layaknya gadis yang baru pertama kali PMS(?). "Ih! Ayah kok tahu aja, sih!" ucap Ino sambil terkikik pelan, membuat Inoichi _sweatdrop _dengan amat sangat tragis sekaligus _speechless_.

Merasa tak sanggup berkata apa pun lagi, Inoichi hanya beranjak keluar dari kamar Ino sambil menggumam, "Lanjutkan saja kerjaanmu,"

BLAM! Pintu kamar Ino terbanting pelan. Sementara Ino hanya berpikir, _Pekerjaan? Setahuku skripsiku sudah selesai dan aku tinggal diwisuda saja, deh… _pikirnya sambil termangu-mangu. _Poor_ Inoichi, anaknya yang meraih beasiswa dan hampir lulus kuliah itu pola pikirannya masih seperti anak kecil.

_Ah, sudahlah, aku harus mencari baju yang bagus untuk besok. _Ino pun kembali mengobrak-abrik lemarinya. Dan… Jeng Jeng Jeng! Akhirnya, Ino menemukan baju yang cocok untuknya setelah menghancurkan isi lemari bajunya selama 3 jam terakhir.

"Oh… This one is looks so nice!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum puas. Lalu Ino berbalik dan _sweatdrop_ melihat isi kamarnya, mulutnya membentuk huruf O. "I-ini kamarku?"

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 3 manit, Ino menunggu Gaara di tempat mereka janjian, di pintu masuk _Park Square_. Ino kembali melirik jam tangannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Cepatlah sedikit, Gaara," gumamnya pelan sambil duduk di bangku dekat pintu masuk. Rencananya, ia dan Gaara akan bertemu di pintu masuk taman ini, lalu mereka mengitari _Park Square_ raksasa itu dan makan bersama di sebuah café yang berada di tengah-tengah taman yang seperti labirin itu. Sederhana memang, tapi cukup bagi Ino yang sudah 6 bulan tidak berkencan dengan Gaara.

"Ino," panggil seseorang di belakang Ino. Ino segera berbalik dan tersenyum lebar melihat kekasihnya yang memakai baju kantor itu sudah datang. Tak apa memakai baju kantor, yang penting ia bisa berkencan dengan kekasihnya.

"Gaara, kau sudah datang?" ucap Ino dengan riang. Sebuah pertanyaan yang konyol memang, karena Gaara sudah berada di hadapannya. Tapi, yah, Ino terlalu gembira untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Hmm, seperti yang kau lihat," ucap Gaara datar sementara Ino segera bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Ino sambil setengah menarik Gaara menuju pintu masuk.

"Aku sudah membeli karcis masuk saat menunggumu, aku membeli tiket khusus untuk pasangan! Oh, katanya jika kita membeli tiket khusus itu, nanti kita bisa mendapat kursi khusus pasangan di café! Senangnya!" celoteh Ino panjang lebar. Tak peduli meskipun lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Mereka berdua memasuki taman setelah melewati pemeriksaan karcis dan berjalan terus untuk mencapai café yang berada di tengah-tengah taman sebagai tempat peristirahatan sekaligus jalan keluar dari taman yang seperti kebun labirin di film Harry Potter itu. Hanya saja taman ini lebih indah dengan berbagai macam bunga dan beberapa air mancur mini yang bertebaran di berbagai tempat.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ino terus berceloteh panjang lebar yang ditanggapi dengan ucapan-ucapan singkat dari Gaara. "Dan dari pertemuan singkat itu, akhirnya Sakura-chan menikah dengan Naruto! Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi! Ya 'kan, Gaara?" tanya Ino.

"Mungkin," jawab Gaara pendek.

"Lalu—"

"Tarattata rattata," Gaara segera merogoh ponselnya dari saku celananya dan mengangkatnya. "Halo?" ucapnya sambil memberi kode pada Ino untuk menunggu.

Ino mendesah pelan, bukan masalah baginya bila Gaara mendapat telepon sekali-sekali. Tapi ini sudah ke-11 kalinya! Dan ia sudah berusaha bersabar untuk menunggu Gaara selesai bercakap-cakap dengan lawan bicaranya di ponsel.

Kini kesabarannya sudah habis dan Ino cemberut. "Sudah selesai?" ucapnya dingin melihat Gaara memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

"Hng. Ayo jalan lagi," ajak Gaara sambil menarik tangan Ino perlahan. Tapi yang ditarik malah menepisnya dengan kasar. Dan kini Gaara berbalik untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya. Oh, Ino memang cemberut, tapi ia tetap terlihat manis, itulah salah satu sebab kenapa Gaara jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi, sepertinya ia harus mengenyahkan kenangan lamanya itu melihat Ino yang mengambek. "Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Gaara seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Padahal ia tahu sekali apa yang membuat wanita yang paling disayanginya-selain ibunya- begitu.

"Tak bisakah kau mematikan ponselmu?" ucap Ino dengan nada tajam dan sedikit memerintah.

Ha! Tebakan Gaara tepat, Ino ngambek karena ponselnya yang terus berbunyi di saat mereka sedang berkencan dan sepertinya Gaara harus memutar otak untuk menenangkan pacarnya yang terkadang _childish_ ini. "Ayolah, Ino. Kau mengerti pekerjaanku 'kan? Saat ini perusahaanku sedang mengembangkan inovasi baru dan itu melibatkan banyak pihak. Jadi aku akan sering menerima telepon," jelas Gaara setengah merayu Ino. Tangannya mengelus kepala Ino pelan.

Ino tetap cemberut. "Ada syaratnya!" ucapnya dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang merengek.

Gaara memandang lembut pada Ino, "Apa syaratnya, Ino sayang?" ucapnya halus. Berharap semoga mereka tidak menggangu para pengunjung lain yang ada.

Ino memandang _jade _Gaara sejenak. "Cium aku!" ucapnya dengan nada menuntut.

Kali ini harapan Gaara untuk tidak mengganggu pengunjung lain tidak terkabulkan. Ia berdiri dengan kaku untuk beberapa saat.

Ino yang melihat hal itu segera pundung ke pojokan taman. "Kau tidak mau, ya?" ucapnya sambil menyebarkan aura gelap yang membuat bunga-bunga di sekitarnya menjadi layu.

Gaara segera menghampiri pacarnya dan mengulurkan tangan. "Bukannya aku tidak mau," ucapnya.

Ino menepis tangan Gaara dengan kasar. "Jangan sentuh aku!" bentaknya.

Oh, oh, sepertinya Ino benar-benar ngambek sekarang, tapi Gaara tak kehabisan akal, ia segera berjongkok agar sejajar dengan Ino, "Kemarikan wajahmu," ucapnya sambil memegang kedua tangan Ino yang menutupi wajahnya. Terlihat olehnya wajah Ino yang sedikit kusut karena sempat menangis, kenangan akan masa kecilnya bangkit, ia teringat saat Ino menjadi tinker bell dalam drama SMP-nya.

Kembali pada Ino. Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino dan…

"Tarattata rattata," Ponsel Gaara kembali berbunyi. Gaara segera bangkit dan merogoh ponselnya. Belum sempat ia mengangkatnya, ponselnya sudah direbut dan dilempar oleh Ino. "Lebih berharga ponsel daripada aku, ya? Tak bisakah kau lebih peduli dan perhatian padaku daripada bisnismu itu!" seru Ino dengan emosi.

"Plung!" Mendengar bunyi khas barang yang jatuh ke air ini, seketika Gaara dan Ino menoleh. Dengan cepat mereka segera menghampiri air mancur mini dan wajah Ino menjadi pucat pasi melihat ponsel Gaara teronggok dengan manis di dalam air.

"Go… gomenne, Gaara," ucap Ino lirih. Ia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Gaara sambil menangis.

"Ino!" panggil Gaara sambil mengejar Ino. Tapi apa daya? Ino adalah juara lari seprovinsi dulu. Kecepatan kaki Gaara tak mampu mengejar kaki jenjang Ino yang berlari sekuat mungkin.

Mereka semakin memasuki taman dan mencapai café yang dijadikan tujuan mereka. Entah karena kekuatan apa, kini Gaara mampu memegang tangan Ino yang langsung ditepis dengan kasar tapi cukup untuk membuat Ino berhenti. "Ino!"

"Go… gomenne, Ga… Gaara-kun," ucap Ino di sela-sela tangisannya.

Gaara segera memeluk Ino dan memendam Ino ke dalam dadanya. "Kau tidak salah, Ino. Akulah yang salah," ucap Gaara. Sementara Ino menangis semakin keras di dada Gaara, membasahi baju kantornya. Setelah Ino berhenti menangis, Gaara mengajak Ino menuju café. "Ayo masuk dulu, Ino. Aku akan memesankan coklat hangat kesukaanmu," ucapnya lembut. Ino hanya mengangguk dan menurut ketika dibawa masuk oleh Gaara.

Ketika Gaara sedang bercakap-cakap dengan waitress yang menanyai mereka, Ino merenung. _Astaga! Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Padahal kemarin aku begitu semangat untuk hari ini, tapi aku malah menghancurkannya! Kami-sama… marahkah Gaara padaku?_ Batin Ino dalam hati.

"Ada apa, Ino sayang? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Gaara.

Ino melirik sekilas pada Gaara sebelum menjawab, "Gomen… kencan hari ini hancur, gara-gara… gara-gara aku."

Gaara tersenyum tipis memandang pacarnya yang tertunduk itu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku bajunya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Ino-chan… lihatlah," panggil Gaara.

Ino mengangkat muka dan alisnya terangkat melihat kotak itu. "Apa itu, Gaara?" tanyanya.

"Bukalah," ucap Gaara.

Dengan penasaran, Ino membuka kotak itu dan terbelalak melihat isinya. Iris _aquamarine_-nya beralih pada Gaara. Bibirnya terbuka seakan akan mengatakan sesuatu namun bibirnya kembali menutup. "Ci… cincin?" ucapnya lirih.

Gaara mengangguk, ia mengambil cincin itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam jari manis di tangan kiri Ino. "Aku sedang melamarmu, Yamanaka Ino. Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" ucap Gaara dengan mantab.

"Aku akhir-akhir ini memang selalu sibuk. Tapi itu juga demi dirimu, Ino-chan."

_Diriku?_

"Aku melakukan seluruh pekerjaanku supaya aku punya waktu sekitar 4 bulan untuk cuti."

_Cuti? Selama itu?_

"Cuti agar aku bisa menikahimu dan pergi berbulan madu denganmu."

_Bu-bulan madu?_

"Jadi. Maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku?" tanya Gaara dengan raut tegang. Menanti jawaban dari bibir kekasihnya.

Entah kenapa Ino seolah hanya bisa mendengar suara Gaara saja. Seolah dunianya terpusat pada Gaara hingga ia berkata, "A… aku mau, Gaara-kun" ucap Ino lirih.

"CTAR! TOEEET! TOEEET!" suara terompet bergemuruh dari café itu. Seluruh orang yang berada di sana bertepuk tangan dan seorang pelayan menaruh sebuah cake yang bertuliskan _Forever_ di atas meja.

Ino terbengong-bengong. "I-ini-"

"Ini semua rencanaku, Ino sayang," potong Gaara sambil mengecup bibir calon istrinya. Pipi Ino bersemu merah dan ia tak menolak ketika Gaara memperdalam ciuman mereka.

_Bahagianya aku meskipun tadi sempat bertengkar dengan Gaara, meskipun tadi aku menunggu Gaara, meskipun kemarin aku menjatuhkan bra-ku di wajah ayah! Aku bahagia!_

* * *

**YAK, AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA FIC YANG SATU INI. HEHE.. MAAFKAN AUTHOR MINNA-SAN. PADAHAL CERITA YANG LAIN BELUM SELESAI. TAPI MALAH BIKIN CERITA BARU.**

**CERITA LOVE QUADRILATERALNYA BAKAL AUTHOR RAMPUNGIN, KOK!**

**OH YA, MAAF KALO HUMORNYA CUMA ADA PAS AWAL-AWAL, SUSAH JUGA BUAT NYARI CELAH UNTUK HUMOR. SEKALI LAGI SAYA MINTA MAAF *membungkuk dalam-dalam***

**MOHON REVIEWNYA. YAA!**


End file.
